Snowed In
by drugstoresushi
Summary: Everyone in the town of Mystic Falls gets snowed in with no power when one of Bonnie's spells backfires.  Who's stuck with who?  And will everyone survive the night?   DISCLAIMER:  This fic is NOT a romance between Damon and Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **Snowed In

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Everyone in the town of Mystic Falls gets snowed in with no power when one of Bonnie's spells backfires. Who's stuck with who? And will everyone survive the night?**  
**

**A/N:** Does it even snow in Virginia? I don't know, and I don't care! Cause its snowing in Mystic Falls tonight!

* * *

Alaric carefully wound his way up the driveway to the Salvatore Boarding house. He'd spent the day up at Duke university pouring over his ex-wife's research trying to find a cure for a werewolf bite or any information about Klaus. His efforts had been fruitless. If Isobel had any information on the subjects she wasn't keeping it in her old office. He cursed his ex-wife for all the secrets she kept, for becoming a vampire, for being Elena's mother, and some how getting him mixed up in all this. It was because of her that he now felt permanently tied to this town and all the wackos in it.

Getting out of the car he sighed swallowing his anger back down, and headed up the boarding house steps. He knocked. No one answered. So he just went straight in. He found Stefan and Damon sitting in front of the fireplace drinking scotch as usual. He took off his coat and started to poor himself a glass as well.

"Let, me guess. You didn't find anything?" Damon said not even bothering to greet him first.

"No such luck." Alaric responded taking a seat on the couch next to Damon and staring into the fire.

"Well, what's plan B?" Stefan asked. "We can't just sit around unprepared waiting for Klaus to come find us…"

"Yeah, and Rose is getting worse by the minute." murmured Damon somberly, as he looked into is glass with a furrowed brow. "I don't know how much time she has left."

"Okay. So whatever we're going to do, we need to think of it fast…" confirmed Alaric rubbing his face tiredly. "Any ideas?"

Elena was making her way back up stairs to her room from the kitchen. She, Bonnie and Caroline were having a sleepover in an attempt to enjoy the last days of winter break. When she got back to her room Bonnie and Caroline were sitting on her bed right where she'd left them. Caroline was still talking animatedly about how she was finally receiving all this attention from both Matt and Tyler. She was conflicted because she didn't know which one she should choose or if she should just string them both along and make them suffer. Bonnie didn't seem to be paying any attention to Caroline and was braiding her blond hair into knots while staring out the window with a worried look on her face.

"Hey guys!" Elena said. They both turned to look at her. "Jenna's got some hot chocolate down in the kitchen to tide us over until dinner's ready!" .

"Great, I'm starving!" Caroline exclaimed. "I'm gunna go get some! You want?" she asked Bonnie as she stood to leave.

Bonnie looked dazed. "Uh, sure, Caroline. That'd be great." she said with an attempt at a smile.

"Kay!" Caroline chirped as she skipped out of the room.

With Caroline's cheery presence now gone Bonnie turned to look at Elena seriously.

"Elena this is stupid…" she said shaking her head. "We can't just sit here and pretend like nothing's happening!" she said exasperatedly.

Elena sighed and went to look out of the window. "Yes we can Bonnie. Look, we don't know when Klaus is gunna show up, or if he even will. And quite frankly I don't think there'd be much we could do to stop him if he did…" She turned to look at her friend. "I really think the best thing for us to do right now is just to live our lives and be happy. There's no use driving ourselves crazy over something we can't predict and have no control over! So lets just try and enjoy these last few days of the break. Okay?"

Bonnie sighed in a resigned manner. "You're right, Elena…" She shook her head. "You're right! There's nothing we can do about it." she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Thanks for understanding Bonnie." Elena said sincerely.

"Of course. No problem." Bonnie said smiling weakly. She rubbed her hands together. "So what's next for this slumber party? I'm getting a little tired of being Caroline's hair dresser while she talks about her love life." She laughed. So did Elena.

"I don't know… A pillow fight?" Elena mused as she turned back to the window. It was iced over and the sky outside was grey and bleak, typical for these winter months. It looked like it might rain. "God, I wish it would snow! You know. Like really snow! Just once for a change…" she said absent mindedly.

"Well let's make it happen!" said Bonnie getting up from the bed.

"What?" said Elena smiling confusedly.

"Witch, remember?" said Bonnie pointing at herself. "If I can't use my powers to fight off Klaus, the least I can do is use them to bring us some winter cheer!" She pulled her Grimoire out of her duffel bag.

"Is there seriously a spell in there for that?" Elena asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"No. But there is one for rain in case of droughts!" said Bonnie paging through the book. "I figure I should be able to just replace the word 'rain' with 'snow'."

"Will that really work?" Elena was starting to get excited.

"It should. I don't see why not." She said finding the page she needed and running her finger down the spell. "I'm going to need a candle."

"I'll get one." Elena jumped up to grab one off her night stand. She lit it and placed it in front of Bonnie.

"Alright. Here it goes." Said Bonnie as she closed her eyes and began chanting. The flame on the candle rose a little.

Caroline came back into the room carrying two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Hey what's going on?" She asked looking from the chanting Bonnie to Elena.

"Bonnie's trying to make it snow!" Elena said excitedly.

"Oh, cool! I wanna see!" Caroline said. She tripped over a pillow in her haste to get over to the window.

"Oh my god!" Elena yelled and clapped her hands over her mouth as the burning hot chocolate spilled all over Bonnie. Bonnie screamed. Her eyes flew open, and the flame of the candle rose up to touch the ceiling. All of a sudden a booming clap of thunder shook the entire house, and a strong wind rattled the window as if threatening to break it. Blood started streaming from Bonnie's nose. She was shaking from the burn of the scalding liquid but was still chanting.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena shook her violently, forcing her to come out of the trance. The candle went out and Bonnie collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Oh Caroline you klutz!**

**Wow! I'm really not sure where I'm going with this story. I originally intended for it to be a comedy full of awkward moments and parody humor. Mainly all about the boys of TVD being forced to have a sleepover together because of weather conditions. Rereading what I wrote though the whole thing sounds so somber and serious, apart from the hot chocolate... What do you guys think? Should I try to keep it serious? Or just let it flow and see what happens?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **Snowed In

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Everyone in the town of Mystic Falls gets snowed in with no power when one of Bonnie's spells backfires. Who's stuck with who? And will everyone survive the night?**  
**

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. FF. net was on the fritz and I would like to say that I was too worried about disappearing chapters to update. But really I was just being lazy. Plus I was butt hurt that the hits counter wasn't working. Anyway... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tyler was turning the dial on the radio from the passenger seat in Matt's car. He, Jeremy, and Matt were all piled into it driving back to Mystic Falls from a concert. They were still about twenty minutes out of town.

"Hey man, I just want to thank you again for taking me and Jeremy to this concert with you. It was really awesome!" Matt said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah, It was really cool of you to pay for our tickets and everything…" Jeremy said from the back seat.

"Yeah, no prob, bros." Tyler assured them. It hadn't been a problem. He had the money after all. And now that he wasn't as freaked out by the whole Werewolf thing anymore, he figured it was time to start trying to rebuild some friendships. Conversation in the car was limited. Things still seemed to be a bit awkward between him and Matt. And he hadn't even told him about him and Caroline yet.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Jeremy started talking.

"Hey, what do you guys think about that new guy Luka?"

"Why? You thinking of dating him?" Tyler laughed.

"Haha, Tyler…" Jeremy shot back. "No I just think he's a bit of a dick, and I was wondering what you guys thought of him…"

"Really?" Matt sounded surprised. "He's been nothing but nice to me!"

Jeremy blushed a little. Perhaps 'dick' had been to strong of a word…'jerk' might have suited his subtle need better. "Okay. I mean he's not a dick exactly." Jeremy said back tracking. "I just don't really like the guy, ya know? Its like he puts off a funny vibe. Don't you guys get any of that from him?"

"No, not really." Matt said shrugging his shoulders. He didn't seem to be picking up on Jeremy's vibe either. Tyler on the other hand smelled something fishy.

"Okay… Why are you asking us about picking up on other dudes vibes and shit? What's the deal man?" Tyler said swiveling in his seat to look at Jeremy. "You think he's got like a 'special secret' or something?" he said in a mocking tone, knowing to Matt it would appear a funny remark on Luka's sexuality. But he gave Jeremy a knowing stare that let him know what he really meant.

"No, nothing like that!" Jeremy waved his hand having to correct himself again. "It's just… I dunno. Bonnie sure seems to like him…" he finished lamely.

"Oh… Bonnie, huh?" Tyler said smiling and raising his eyebrow.

"What Bonnie's got a thing going with the new kid?" Matt asked

"I dunno. Maybe…" Jeremy said sitting back in his seat and throwing his arm over his eyes.

"Well, way to go Bons!" Matt said slapping the wheel. "I don't remember her ever dating before. It's about time she got some play." he said smiling goofily.

Jeremy groaned in the back seat.

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"I think our boy Jeremy's got a thing for Bonnie." Tyler said clapping Matt on the shoulder.

Jeremy jumped up flustered. "No! Its not like that! Its just…" he tried.

"It's okay, Jeremy. Bonnie's hot!" Tyler said giving him the thumbs up.

"Bonnie…" Matt's brow was furrowed. Jeremy wondered if he was a bit angry that he moved on so fast. His sister really hadn't been dead that long… Tyler seemed to notice too.

There was another awkward silent few minutes in the car. Matt cleared his throat.

"Isn't Bonnie a little old for you, Jeremy?" He said tightly. "I mean, she's in our grade and all…"

Jeremy wanted to argue. Vicky had been older than him too! All his girlfriends had! But he thought better of it. Matt didn't know about Anna. Some how he didn't think the fact that he already dated someone after Viki's death would sit well with him. Matt wasn't usually one to explode, but better safe than sorry. He was his ride home after all. "Yeah. You're right… Look just forget about it."

Tyler broke the tension. "Hey, look! Its snowing!" he said pointing to a few white flakes that were now landing on the windshield.

"Oh cool!" Jeremy said pushing his face to the window to take in the sight. It never really snowed in Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, what the fuck? Its really snowing…" Matt said with a furrowed brow. The snow had quickly gone from falling softly to something else entirely. It was already blanketing the road in front of them. He'd actually had to turn on the windshield wipers to full speed, and had slowed the car down a bit. "Where's it all coming from?"

"Dude, I dunno! Its like a freak blizzard or something!" Tyler said excitedly as he rolled down the window to put his head out. He stuck out his tongue to catch some.

"Should we stop and put on… chains or something?" Jeremy asked a bit nervously.

"No. We're almost home." Matt said fussing with the radiator in the old truck. The temperature seemed to be dropping rapidly as well.

"Tyler! Roll up the window." Jeremy squeaked, starting to panic as snow blowing in started blanketing his lap.

"What?" Tyler said pulling himself back into the car. His hair was covered in snow.

Matt was starting to panic too. Something wasn't right. The snow was some how already piling up on the hood of the car so much it was blocking a third of his view of the road.

"Roll up the window!"

"So, Its decided then." Alaric said standing to leave. "We'll have to hunt down Jules and force her to tell us what she knows."

"Yeah, according to what she told us she's a fairly old Werewolf. So she's our best bet on finding a cure to their bites." Damon said as he stretched tiredly.

"If she really is that old, she might have some information on Klaus as well." Stefan said walking over to the window. "I assume he's been trying to break the curse for a while now. If the hear say about Werewolves being really rare is true, maybe he's tracked her down before." He pulled back the curtain, and paused.

"What?" Damon asked, picking up on his brothers tension.

"It snowed." Stefan answered with a concerned brow. Every where he could see outside of the window was blanketed in snow, and it was still coming down.

"Really?" Damon asked curiously coming to join his brother at the window.

"Rick, I don't know if you should try to drive in this." Stefan said walking quickly to the front door to catch the man before he left. But Alaric had already come to that conclusion.

"Don't worry Stefan. I don't think I could reach my car if I wanted to." He stood in front of the open front door. The mysterious snow had already piled to about half way up the door frame.

"Phew!" Damon whistled sitting his scotch down.

"Jesus." Alaric said staring at his car that was now almost completely covered. "How is this even possible?"

Damon came to join Alaric at the door with a confused look on his face. He picked up a hand full of the white stuff as if to confirm it was snow. "Weird…"

"Yes it is." said Stefan darkly, picking up his cell phone. "I need to call Elena."

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. I've decided not to keep the story serious and just run with it. We'll see where it goes... I'll try to update again soon. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: **Snowed In

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries.

**Summary: **Everyone in the town of Mystic Falls gets snowed in with no power when one of Bonnie's spells backfires. Who's stuck with who? And will everyone survive the night?**  
**

**A/N:** It would take me until half way through Spring to start working on this story again. But what can I say, I'm lazy and have been seriously lacking writing muse lately. Its a super short chapter too, lol!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hey, what's going on up there?" Jenna called from down stairs.

"Um, nothing!" Elena called back. But that was far from the truth. Elena was checking Bonnie's pulse with a shaking hand. She was alive, just passed out. Bonnie's face and arm were slightly red from where the hot chocolate had landed on her, and her shirt was stained with blood from her nose. She had to do something. She tried to lift Bonnie's limp body onto her bed but she wasn't strong enough.

"Caroline, come help!" She said urgently.

"I can't…" Caroline whined.

Elena turned to look at her. She was huddled in a corner of the room facing away from them.

"Caroline!" Elena hissed angrily.

"I can't Elena, the blood!" Caroline spat back as she tried to control her urges.

Elena understood. Stefan still had problems around fresh blood too, and he was a almost two centuries older than Caroline.

"Well can you at least go get some ice and rags?" Elena asked.

"Just… Give me a minute, okay!" Caroline snapped, her temper flaring.

"Fine, I'll go get them." Elena said rising to her feet, and heading to the door.

"Don't leave me alone with her!" Caroline whined.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Elena said under her breath.

"No! I'm not!" Caroline had clearly heard her.

Elena rolled her eyes and began dragging Bonnie towards the bathroom. It would figure that even as a vampire Caroline was still a drama queen and completely useless in a crisis.

It was a slow process but eventually Elena managed to drag Bonnie into the bathroom. She shut the door behind them. She grabbed a few rags off a shelf and put the in the sink with cold water running over them. She took one and started wiping the blood off Bonnie's face. She stirred and started to shake a little.

"Ugh…" Bonnie whimpered.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" Elena asked in a worried voice.

"My head is killing me…" She said raising a shaking hand to her temple. "What happened?"

"You got burned while you were chanting… You passed out." Elena decided to omit the part about it being Caroline's fault. "How does your arm feel?"

"It stings." Bonnie's eyes fluttered open. "Is it bad?"

"No." Elena assured her. "Its not a bad burn its just inflamed I think." She got up and rung the rags out and started placing them on the parts where Bonnie got burned. It wasn't ice, but it would have to do.

"Hey! Its snowing!" Jenna called excitedly from downstairs.

"So it worked?" Bonnie asked weakly.

"Yeah." Elena replied distractedly as she removed the rags from Bonnie and set them to soaking again. "It worked. And you're gunna be okay Bonnie." She ran into Jeremy's room on the other side of the shared bathroom and grabbed a shirt off his floor. "So everything's gunna be okay, Alright?" She knelt down to help Bonnie take off her blood soaked top. "Lets get you out of this though. Caroline's kinda freaking out over the blood…"

"Ughhh.." Bonnie moaned with the effort of having to sit up.

"Here put this on." Elena pulled the baggy superman shirt over Bonnie's head.

"Is this Jeremy's?" Bonnie asked looking down at the logo.

"Yeah." Elena confirmed as she went to get more rags out of the sink. "Sorry, I couldn't find anything clean."

"Its ok." Bonnie murmured. "It smells nice…"

"Ummm, okay…" Bonnie was clearly still out of it.

"OH MY GOD!" came Jenna's confused voice from down stairs. Elena turned the faucet off to stop and listen.

"Aunt Jenna?" she called back.

Caroline replied instead. "Um, you guys?"

Elena opened the bathroom door and peered in at Caroline. "What?"

Caroline pointed outside. "The snow's half way up to the window!"

"Caroline, that's ridiculous. We're on the second floor." Elena said stalking out of the bathroom and over to the window, her phone buzzing in her pocket.

"I know…"

* * *

**I'll try to be a little more regular from now on. No promises though... ~ bye!**


End file.
